


The Ego of Ernesto de la Cruz

by ReinaDeSombreros (InAHat)



Category: Coco (2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-03-11 14:21:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13526118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InAHat/pseuds/ReinaDeSombreros
Summary: I blame the Coco Discord Server for thisIf any readers want another chapter added to this work please comment and I will try my best to please





	1. Egoísta y Arrogante

“What kind of musician doesn’t even show up to his own rehearsal?” You complained to your friends, dance shoes and dress in your bag as you waved your arms to emphasize your irritation.

“Cálmate,” Teresa told you. “This isn’t the first time he’s done this, you know that.”

“No, it’s every time,” you rebutted.

“Señor de la Cruz seems like a very busy man,” Celia added in. “Acting, singing, composing. All that sounds like it would take a lot out of a person.”

“We work our feet to nothing but blisters and bones for all of his songs! The least he could do is sit and watch us work, but no, we have to have Señora Vasquez switch the routines everyday because de la Cruz hasn’t even given us a list on what he’s playing!” your voice as hard as your steps on the wood floor. You turned your head back for them to see your anger, not just hear it.

Teresa spoke your name, her tone told you that you weren’t thinking as clearly as you should. “Maybe we should talk about this back home.” 

“I mean, seriously, who does he think he is?” Obviously not letting go of the situation.

Celia and Teresa stopped in their tracks, their expressions being that of shock and embarrassment respectively. “Ernesto de la Cruz,” the answer together in almost a squeak.

You didn’t stop your strides as you turned your head back, it wasn’t long before you bumped into someone.

You quickly stepped back with an apology, hand over your face to stop yourself from making any noises from the impact.

“Are you alright?” The man asked. He was muscular top to bottom, his chin wide with a cleft in the center, and a thin mustache over his lips.

“I think so,” you answered, taking a moment to realize who you bumped into. “Oh.”

That’s all you could say.

“Oh?” Ernesto repeated the sound, was he expecting a different reaction out of you or did he notice that the tone coming from you didn’t sound all that pleasant?

You didn’t have time for that overrated mariachi. If he didn’t have time to even watch you and your fellow dancers perform on the clock than why should you give him any time off the clock?

You looked right through him and passed by him with not even a glance back to see if your friends were following. You kept going with no means of stopping, door, stairs, sidewalk, bus, sidewalk, stairs, and a door again.

You knew you were going to get an earful from your friends when they got back. No matter, is all you thought, it’s not like you cared that much about him. He needed dancers for his shows, and you were one of the many that fit the criteria. Simple as that. Just as any job, you didn’t have to like your coworkers, or even your boss, just work with or for them.

Nothing more, you told yourself, already in bed and under the covers.

 

You were alone in the dressing room, staring at your reflection as you took off your earrings and undid your hair. The reason for the isolation being that word caught quickly on you snubbing de la Cruz and resulted in Señora Vasquez lecturing you on how a woman should properly behave, especially towards one of de la Cruz’s status, for easily over half an hour.

You combed out the tangles in your hair and enjoyed the soft noises of people walking from behind the walls.

A knock came at the door, probably Teresa or Celia to see if you were still here. “It’s unlocked,” you shouted as you went behind the folding screen to change out of your dress and into a more casual outfit.

The door opened as you tossed the dress up and had it hang while you took off your dance shoes, you gave each foot a quick massage after. A soft grunt left you as you felt the tension leave your soles.

You heard the foot steps walk through the room, stopping at where you guessed was the mirror.

“So what were you thinking for dinner?” You asked as you put on a different dress, much more comfortable than the one you danced in with its beautiful fabrics but tight fit. “I was thinking we should grab some elote on our way back,” you added.

You placed the dance shoes and dress in your bag and slipped on your huaraches before coming out from the folding screen.

Your smile dropped instantly as you saw that it wasn’t one of your friends but instead some man looking at his reflection, fixing his hair by brushing it back with his hand. He quickly noticed you in the mirror and turned around.

His smile could easily be described as charming, but you didn’t find it to be so. He placed his hand against the makeup table, nearby the last of your belongings.

“What do you want?” You asked as you packed up your stuff, not even gracing him with a second glance.

“I heard we were going to get some elote,” Ernesto answered, his hand gently touching your shoulder.

You sharply inhaled as you felt your anger rise, the heat spreading to your cheeks as if burning your face, your hands tightening into fists.

“I changed my mind,” you said coolly, brushing him off and making your way around him.

“It doesn’t have to be elote,” Ernesto suggested as he followed you out the door.

“I’m not interested,” you continued.

“What about posole?” He offered.

“Not hungry,” you answered. “I rather not waste my time with a mariachi that has an ego bigger than his sombrero.”

Ernesto came to halt by that and you took the chance to quicken your pace and leave him in the dust.

 

It didn’t surprise you, when you saw de la Cruz for the third time in a row. What did surprise you was the fact he left you a note with a rose in the dressing room. You cursed at yourself for not seeing it coming when it said to meet you after work on the stage.

Your mood made a 180 from the fluttering feelings over the possibility that someone became enamored by seeing you dance to a bitter mix of frustration and disinterest for a man who was too good to be even in the same room as the people who worked to the bone on making his show spectacular unless absolutely necessary.

You didn’t say anything when he appeared, only crossed your arms and turned away. Your face was red with anger on how he played you like a cheap kazoo to get you here.

“What do you want this time?” Your voice surprisingly calm despite your looks.

“I just want to talk to you, Señorita,” Ernesto answered as he handed you a small box, by the sound that came from it you guessed it was sweets. “And perhaps make amends with you.”

You glanced up at him with uncertainty then went back to the small pink box now in your hands. Inside were several hojarascas, and enough leftover sugar to make another batch of them.

You didn’t know what to say for a moment. The words “thank you” eventually came to you but the way they were said made it clear that you were confused by the gesture.

You glanced back at de la Cruz and were surprised to see him sit down at the edge of the stage, soon enough you found yourself sitting with him.

“How long have you been dancing?” He started out with.

You were already in the middle of a bite but spoke through the chewing. “Long enough,” you answered. “I didn’t get paid for it until a couple years ago.”

You stared at the sea of empty seats ahead, almost shocked you never thought about how many people would watch you for a moment. The soft sounds of music filled the air, occasionally a few amateur musicians would find the opportunity to use the theater and this was one of them.

“Why don’t you show up to rehearsals?” You asked right away.

He gave a soft laugh in reply. “Would you believe me if I told you that even I get nervous?” he rubbed at the back of his head as he looked up the row upon rows of chairs.

“Not at all,” you told him bluntly through another bite of the cookie.

It got another laugh out of him.

“It may be a bit of a surprise to you, and much as I love to hear the crowd cheer, even I still get nervous about performing in front of mi familia,” Ernesto explained to you. The line felt familiar, you think it may have been one he gave during at interview you caught a few years ago. “I want my family to know I’m speaking, well singing from my heart and planning it,” the last word lingered in the air for a moment. “Well, planning it makes me overthink the whole situation, like what if the audience doesn’t want to hear Un Poco Loco and playing El Mundo Es Mi Familia would have been the better choice? I want them to know that I’m performing my heart out for them, and I don’t want to disappoint them. You can understand that, right?”

You did is what bothered you when he said that. You hadn’t really talked much to your family except for the occasional letter you mailed since you left town. Did they even read them? You asked yourself for a moment before snapping out of it.

A pout was still on your face as you shut the box and placed it into your bag. “I’ve heard enough,” you said as you got back up and started to walk.

“Señorita, please wait!” Ernesto quickly followed, grabbing your arm then pulling you back to him like a yo-yo.

You fell back and he caught you in a dip. You push him up with all your weight and got out of his hold.

He grabbed you by your waist and spun you again, you kept your balance by keeping it going until you knew where you were.

There was an abrupt stop and you saw your hands flat against a shirt with suspenders, you looked up and saw de la Cruz smile at you. Your face burned once you felt one hand on your hip and the other now grabbing your own.

He got you to twist and turn with the swings in the music, though you could hardly hear it over your own heartbeat at this point.

You barely managed to catch the song had ended, or at least the musicians found an end to it.

“I can definitely see why they chose you to be one of my dancers now,” he told you. His hold on you now much softer, giving the chance to let go but waiting for you to make the first move. “Tell me, would you say my moves are good enough to keep up?”

You backed away from him, no longer dazed from the dancing. No, your bitter stubbornness was making its way in your head. “Are you trying to impress me, because it’s not working.”

“What would impress you then? I’d love to see a smile on your face for once, you’d look even more beautiful with it.”

The only thing that you noticed faster than the sound of a slap echoing throughout the theater was the stinging sensation coming from your palm. “I’d be impressed if you actually showed up to practice!”

He looked shocked as he pressed his hand against his cheek.

“I- Everyone is working hard, 10 hours a day, 6 days a week, down to the bone for you,” You nearly shouted. “But you can’t come once because you get nervous?! Yet you’ve managed to make time to find me after hours to flirt, you could at least come in and watch everyone else work, show that you appreciate what they’re doing for you!”

Before he could even think of speaking you cut him off.

“Talk to me when you actually show up to rehearsal!”

There was nothing left for you to say, you could only hope that you didn’t get fired for this.

 

You felt sick to your stomach when you came into work the following day, everything that went on around you seemed so much louder than usual but what shocked you the most how nothing else had really changed. You didn’t get as so much as a glance from your fellow dancers save for small talk. Maybe, maybe just maybe you had got off lucky on this.

The door swung open just as you had gotten on your dress. You saw it was Lydia, clearly out of breath.

“What’s wrong?” Celia asked her, grabbing onto her hand to calm her nerves.

“Señor de la Cruz!” She blurted out. “De la Cruz is actually here!”

And like that, everyone was either rushing into their dresses or out the door.

Except for you, of course. Your heart was practically ripping itself out of your chest. No, no, no, no, no!

Dread was the only word that you could think of that could describe your feelings as you found yourself walking out of the dressing room. Your hands were close to your heart, twisting your freezing fingers as every step echoed in your head.

You could hear clamoring from the others, indistinct murmurs and such. You saw everyone gathering on top of the stage, whispering to each other on why de la Cruz would appear now out of all times.

Behind all the people, near the edge of stage you saw the man himself. He looked just he did in interviews, white button up with suspenders attached to his slacks.

For a flash of a second, he looks at you and you quickly fall back with the other workers. Hoping, pleading he didn’t truly see you.

You could only make a string of curses in your head because you knew the moment you breathed in it would hit you right back.

“Buenos días, mi familia,” De la Cruz greeted to everyone. “I know that I haven’t been here for rehearsals for the past few weeks, and that from the bottom of my heart I am truly sorry for not realizing how much work you were putting into this and every performance.”

You could feel your heart rate slow, just barely. Some of his words faded in and out, losing their meaning along with the sounds that formed them.

You could only wait it out on this speech, and soon enough you could find yourself understanding what he was saying once again.

“From here on out, I’d like to start over with you, all of you, on this show and the next,” the way he spoke was honestly endearing, you would have been caught up in it too if not for the anxiety. “Mi familia, let us seize our moment!”

There was a cheer, maybe closer to a shout from everyone, now more motivated than ever before. You left before the group separated, hoping that de la Cruz didn’t get the chance to personally fire you the second he saw you.

Hours passed after that, you could only call the fact you hadn’t seen de la Cruz at all today was a miracle. But you knew that wasn’t going to last long considering how you were pacing back and forth in front of the door to his dressing room.

Why are you like this?! Your thoughts screamed, your hands holding your head and trying your best not to ruin your hair with sporadic movements of anxiety.

Are you trying to get yourself fired?!

You wanted to groan, no you wanted to yell from this mess inside your head. And you almost did until de la Cruz opened the door and found himself looking straight at you.

You could only stare at him, your mouth ajar and hands slowly leaving your head.

You struggled to talk as his expression of indifference and confusion turned into a smile.

“It’s nice to see you again, Señorita,” he said in a gentle voice, like nothing had happened yesterday. He glanced around the area, checking if anyone else was here.

“We’re the only ones here,” you managed to tell him despite how tight your throat felt. “No one really comes here during lunch.”

“Please,” he opened the door wider, showing off his dressing room. “Come in.”

It felt as though cement filled your shoes, each step was a struggle but you managed to follow de la Cruz into his room without acting out of the ordinary.

The dressing room was about half the size of the one the dancers used but that was accommodating for 50 people at the least, seeing all this room for one person came off as unneeded. A mirror that almost stretched over the wall, several colorful bouquets placed on the outer ends of the table, and a small radio playing softly.

The door shut with a click and de la Cruz passed you by then took a seat, soon picking up his guitar then tuning it for the right key.

“So what brings you here?” He asked, keeping his eyes on the neck of the guitar.

“Why haven’t you fired me?” You say a little too quickly.

He glanced up at you and smiled like you had just cracked a joke. “Why would I want to do that?”

Your mouth was open but you couldn’t get the words out, you soon closed it then opened it again. Nothing would come out.

“You were right, it was unfair for me to take everything everyone did for granted,” he continued on. He gestured at the seat next to him.

“I’m fine,” you replied. The weight on your chest chipped away a bit from hearing that. “I just wanted to say...”

You couldn’t say it though, you didn’t want to say sorry for standing your ground and telling him off. You were only sorry that there could be consequences to these actions.

“No need for apologies,” he told you as he placed the guitar back on its stand. He stood up from his chair and walked towards you, making you take a step back out of uncertainty of what was next.

He placed his hand on your shoulder, but it was different from the last time. It wasn’t gentle, but it was comforting and inviting. “I’d hate to see one of my best dancers leave before the tour even started.”

The look he gave you was so warm and understanding, as if he had known you for years and seen all those wasted weeks on trying to get you where you are today.

“T- thank you,” is all you could say from that.

“I’d love to get to know you more,” he added on. “You seem like a very lovely lady, and I don’t think my only memory of you should be of that dance.”

You looked down after that and shook you head. No, that was the last thing you wanted to think of right now.

Ernesto gently lifted your jaw to look at him once more, his touch did not stay any longer than it needed to be. “Hardly anyone visits me,” he told you. (Probably out of intimidation or respect, only someone like Señora Vasquez seemed to have the authority to even walk passed his dressing room.) “I’d love to talk to you again, how about same time tomorrow?”

“I- okay,” you agreed. Looking at the mirror to see this was really was happening shocked you, but not as much as seeing the clock that told you your lunch was almost up. “I’m sorry but I need to go now!”

He gave you a smile as you quickly went back to the door and opened it.

“Also thank you!” You ended with before closing it on the other side.

 

You kept your promise on seeing de la Cruz again, but you were really reconsidering on backing out on it right now. At least you ate most of your lunch already, you told yourself. Now you won’t have to worry about being lightheaded but...

No! You were going to go through with this! Maybe you could even gain an advantage out of this, he could put in a good word for you, maybe even give you a chance at the spotlight and have you thrill the crowd with your moves.

The sound of an open door snapped you out of your fantasy, setting yourself back into reality and regaining composure. You looked up and saw de la Cruz smile as you walked in.

You didn’t return the expression, the most he got out of you was the slightest smirk. Yet the tone you gave him in your greeting was much warmer than anything you had said to him before.

You made yourself comfortable by sitting on a simple chair and listening to the radio the played in the background. The conversation you made with him was very causal, asking about where he was from and his early days as a musician. You knew enough already but hearing it from the man himself seemed more interesting, along with the fact he seems perfectly happy with talking about himself.

It was nice when he asked about you and your start after he realized how long he had made it all about him. You gave simple answers, like the name of your parents and the town you were born in. How you came to love dancing from your family always making instruments for musicians and got your foot in the door to properly start your career.

As the days passed, you found yourself sitting closer to him. Your palms pressed against your cheeks as you leaned forward to listen to his music. The expression on your face wasn’t as distant but now content with almost a faint hint of blush across your cheeks.

“Where did you get the guitar?” You asked as he ate the last of his lunch. “It looks like a custom, who made it?” 

He looked stunned, like no one had asked him that question before. “I really couldn’t answer that,” he replied after swallowing.

“Was it a gift?” You asked instead, noting the mirror-like finish on the guitar. It was really beautiful, the craftsmanship was something else to you.

“You could say that,” Ernesto answered as he wiped his hands then picked up the guitar. “It used to belong to an old friend of mine.”

You didn’t say anything as he began to strum the strings. “Used to?” is all you chose to say when a slight pause came.

“Sí,” he told you with a heavy heart. “He passed away while we were on the road, just before we could make a name for ourselves.” The look in his eyes was hard to read, but it seemed upsetting. “I kept the guitar in his memory, so that every time I play on stage it’s like he’s here with me again.”

“I’m so sorry,” you told him. “I didn’t realize that you’d been though something like that,” you almost chocked saying that.

“It’s all in the past now,” he said in a comforting voice. “What matters is what happens now.”

It took a few seconds for the words to set in before you nodded in agreement, soon after the empty air was filled with a soft serenade.

“A feeling so close you could reach out and touch it,” he sang softly. “I never knew I could want something so much but it’s true.”

You found yourself closer to him, hearing each pick and strum of the strings, almost able to feel the vibrations in your heart.

After another verse you caught yourself staring at de la Cruz but couldn’t really stop yourself from pulling away. 

“Cerca está el amor, ya se siente su encanto,” he continued on, slowly getting closer to you after each word. “Nunca creí que algo así iba a llegar para mí.”

You soon found yourself in darkness as you gravitated towards him, almost able to feel his breath against your own.

The instant the music no longer rang though the air, you pulled back before anything could happen.

“No, I’m sorry but I can’t,” is all you could repeat as you grabbed your bag, almost scrambling out and away from his dressing room. “I’ll see you at the show tonight!” You managed to yell as you made a break for it.

What the hell?

You almost... No! There’s no way you would, but you almost did!

You pressed your hand against your face, feeling the scalding heat come off your skin as you kept thinking of that moment.

You removed your hand and bit the knuckle as you thought about it while walking out of the theater.

You were so much better than this, not too long ago you could brush him off like nothing. Now you were looking at him like any other starry-eyed fan just by the soft smiles he gave you.

You needed to get your head out of the clouds and your feet back on the ground! The show was tonight and the last thing you needed to do was start the tour with a terrible mishap because you couldn’t stop staring at Ernesto de la Cruz!

“Okay,” You told yourself, speaking out loud so your thoughts wouldn’t change the subject. “You need to focus on the show, nothing else!”

 

You ran, clutching your dress and quickly going to your spot behind the giant curtain. The darkness kept you cool but the murmurs you heard made your heart race.

Deep breathes were all you could do at the moment as Celia gave a few swift stomps to secure her shoes to her feet. With one final bang on the ground, the curtains opened and you and your fellow dancers stood there as if waiting for this moment for hours on end.

You smiled like you always did during rehearsals, filled with genuine enjoyment over getting to do what you love as music rang throughout the theater. Soon you heard the first note of Ernesto’s voice sing and your face felt like the stage lights had burnt you. 

You kept going though, focusing on your steps and sways with the sounds. Occasionally, you caught the slightest glances of Ernesto’s eye and maybe even a smile if you were lucky.

No! Focus!

As each song went on from fast paced beats to soft serenades, you struggled with catching your breath. For a moment, de la Cruz locked eyes with you. Singing the same song just hours ago, your heart jumped into your throat but with the slightest tap from Teresa you were able to have it go down. Your movements were confident, making the audience believe it was part of the show. As if you were representing the person that song was for, but to soon leave him with an aching heart until the end. That wasn’t part of the show though, you wouldn’t get to play out that end with him onstage.

Maybe you could afterwards, you thought as you gave him a wink when the song was at its last bar.

You laughed as you tightly clutched onto Celia’s hands, still overwhelmed from all the excitement the moment you left your final dance on the stage. Teresa took in deep breaths, saying in between them that you would all still have to come back for the final bow.

The muscles in your face were almost starting to hurt but you didn’t care, you were so happy over how well everything went. The music rang, Ernesto’s last note hanging in the air until the curtain dropped.

The roar of applause practically shook the floorboards. When the curtain opened again, revealing de la Cruz bowing to the audience caused even more cheer. Soon you and all the other dancers joined him on the stage, smiling and waving at all who came to see. The orchestra made a single bow and a few waves before taking their leave, making it clear that the show was over with the curtain drawing down again.

You could still hear your heartbeat in your ears as you hugged Celia from all the excitement, practically squealing from the joy of how well everything went. Out of the corner of your eye, Ernesto was being praised by everyone while giving congratulations of his own.

For a flash of a second, he looked at you with his warm eyes and soft smile. Unlike all the times where your expression had been subtle or focusing on retaining it for the sake of show, you actually beamed at him before turning your attention back to your friend.

Everything seemed to blur together with all the clamoring, at some point someone suggested that they should celebrate such a great start at the closest cantina. You only let yourself watch everyone drink, dance, and sing from the stool you sat on.

Ernesto laughed with some of the other musicians as he took a swig from the bottle in his hand. Mariachi music filled the bar, your friends left for home already but not without telling them that you’d be safe from any harm.

In time, everyone including yourself left. You waited outside the cantina as the cool air hit your skin, your back pressed against the brick wall as you held onto your bag.

When the door opened, you saw Ernesto walk out. You didn’t know what to say, you didn’t really think this far ahead in all honesty. You didn’t say anything, not wanting to stumble over your own words as you looked down at your feet.

“Would you like me to walk you home?” Ernesto offered to which you nodded with a yes.

The walk was quiet for the most part, not many cars drove past you as other wandering souls went about their night on the streets. You held onto Ernesto’s arm and enjoyed the small conversation you were sharing.

Soon you found familiar street names and knew you weren’t too far from home, a part of you was disappointed this would end. You let go of his arm and Ernesto looked at you, not certain on how to take the action. Almost as quickly you brought his arm over your shoulder, taking his strong hand and lacing your fingers in his. “Sorry, I was just getting cold,” you lied through your teeth.

You could hear a sharp exhale come from him as you glanced in the other direction, letting your hand go of his. 

You could see the gate that would lead to your home. “That’s the place,” you told him.

“It’s nice,” he complimented. “Very quaint.”

You stood close to Ernesto as you acknowledged that this walk was almost over. The warmth you felt coming off him was soothing and inviting that you wanted to get close enough to hear his heartbeat.

You leaned in just a bit and felt him shift, your smile dropped. Was that the wrong thing to do?

Looking up, he smiled at you. He had given you that smile several times before but this got a different reaction out of you.

You looked away and covered your face, feeling the hot skin of your cheeks against your cool fingers. It got a laugh out of him, your face burned even more from hearing it.

“Cállate,” you said in a harsh whisper.

“What are you so embarrassed for?” Ernesto asked, lowering himself to speak into your ear. “It’s a good look on you.”

You couldn’t look at him, hell you couldn’t move at all. Soon his hand gently placed itself on top of your own and guided it off.

“You really are beautiful,” he told you, before pressing his lips against your own.

You didn’t say anything when he pulled back, only rush to retrieve the feeling of the kiss. You could hear a soft grunt come from him as you wrapped your arms over his neck. His hands held your sides, going up and down your body.

In time you stopped for breath, pressing your forehead against Ernesto’s shoulder while your hands absentmindedly played with the hair on the back of his neck.

“I, um,” you tried to think, “I need to go home, sleep for the show tomorrow.”

Ernesto pulled your chin up to look at him. “I have enough room at my place.”

Your face lit up, a smile cracked as you gave him another kiss, much softer than the last. “Maybe next time,” you whisper before walking off behind the gate and shutting it.


	2. Deseo y Duda

By tomorrow you’ll be traveling all over the country and you wanted to be prepared for anything at this point. You found yourself humming one of Ernesto’s songs as you packed your bag, getting all your supplies ready now that the tour had officially started. There was one more show tonight and then soon after you’d have to hop on a train with your coworkers to the next city.

Well, if you were being specific, there was an after party but that seemed more up de la Cruz’s alley than your own. Teresa sounded very interested in it but a night of drinks came off as more harm than good fun in your book.

You shut your eyes and recalled last night, thinking about that kiss you had along with the feelings that came with it. After a breath, you placed the last of your stuff inside then put the luggage close to the door so you could quickly pick it up the moment you got home.

You soon left home and let yourself enjoy your thoughts as you watched people pass you by. From the walk to the bus stop and all the way to the theater you noticed that your thoughts kept going back to Ernesto.

Your fingertips brushed your lips while thinking of the kiss, your face getting warmer as the memory lingered.

No! No, no, no, no, no!

You weren’t going to let yourself get caught up in that, focus on your job!

As charming as he is, this was probably a common occurrence for Ernesto! There wasn’t anything to make you stand out from all the others that caught his attention!

You were glad that even in the middle of your mental lecture you still went straight to work, with nothing stopping you from living the dream you had since childhood.

Besides, you thought while you pressed your fingers against your lips one last time, he’s probably satisfied with what he got from you.

You let out a sigh as you opened the back door to the theater. It was still a nice night, even if the moment was short.

 

You were beside Celia as you danced around each other, smiles easy to see and laughs ready to escape with the music. Violins and trumpets filled the air, drowning out nearly any other sound. Before you realized it, a guitar took their places. The sound was different from other guitars though, you couldn’t just hear it, but feel it. Like yesterday in front of a huge crowd or on your lunches with only just you and him.

You were able to keep a clear head, until Ernesto’s voice filled the stadium with a sweet song. You almost stopped in your tracks when you looked at him. You didn’t cause a collision, thank god, but you could feel something.

The spotlights weren’t on but he stood out against everyone, you wanted to rush over to him and listen to him sing those sweet words in your ear, feel his hands hold you as his breath was against your cheek. You hated how much you wanted that.

Maybe if you were given a chance you would try but the back of your mind told you that you had probably run out on that kind of luck.

 

The rehearsal and the show seemed to rush by you faster than yesterday, all you could notice now was Celia hugging you as she laughed with glee and Teresa giving hard pats on the back as her way of showing a job well done. You smiled at your friends, sharing their happiness but something tugged in the back of your mind. It made you want to turn as you heard the voice give praises and congratulations, but you couldn’t.

You heard Teresa call your name and it put your unwanted thoughts to a halt. “Huh?” is all you could ask.

“Should we get going now or later?” referring to your bags at home and the train you would have to catch soon after. It took you a moment to recall what she meant though.

“Oh, right,” you muttered, a glance almost made its way to de la Cruz but you stopped yourself. You bit the inside of your cheek before saying your next thought. “Would it be okay if you grabbed my bag for me, and I could meet you on the train later?”

Her expression was confused. “Okay,” the word lingered in uncertainty. “Is there a reason why?”

You told her for two weeks straight on how excited you were on traveling, especially with one of your closest friends now. So of course this would seem out of nowhere.

“I just really wanted to,” you glanced at the group Ernesto was with. You could hear him and the others laughing, making plans of going to the cantina to celebrate before leaving. “No, it’s okay. Never mind.”

Teresa touched your forearm, the feeling being soft and reassuring. “It’s no problem for me. You go have fun.”

A smile spread on your face as you quickly hugged her. “Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I’ll make it up to you; I’m paying for whatever you want next time!”

It got a laugh out of her as she patted your shoulder so you could know to get going. “It’s nothing, just don’t get into trouble.”

“I promise!” you replied, already running off to join the dancers who were going off to the cantina soon. The smile you gave along with the wave made you seem so young and innocent for a moment.

This time around you let yourself be a part of the atmosphere in the bar, having drinks and making small talk. There were more than a couple times where you were singing with the others, quite terribly you could add but noticed that Ernesto got a good laugh out of it.

As the hours went on, you were able to find a moment with Ernesto. Well, more like Ernesto found a moment with you. He managed to lead you away from the crowd without anyone so much as giving a glance which was impressive just by itself to say the least.

You lost track of your thoughts when someone whose name escaped you butted into the conversation. It didn’t bother you with how quick he was to compliment you on your moves from tonight’s show, to which you returned it with praise on his work on the guitar.

“Please, let me have the honor of having a drink with someone as lovely as you!” He offered, the look he gave you was something you could call adorable.

You smiled from it, got even a laugh out of you.

Soon you felt a hand against your back and found it had wrap around your waist. Your face grew warmer as you became more aware of how much he was touching you.

“I’m sorry,” you heard de la Cruz tell him. “But we’re in the middle of a very important discussion right now. You know, what the next cities we’ll be in and what routines are planned for the next show.” You felt his grip tighten, and pull you closer. “Maybe next time, amigo!”

“Oh, I’m so sorry señor!” He replied playfully.

“It’s nothing,” Ernesto told him. “Besides I already promised I would walk this señorita home soon.”

You gave a quick goodbye when the guitarist left while Ernesto made you turn the other direction and soon had you out of the bar.

“You didn’t have to do that,” you said softly as Ernesto kept a hold of your waist.

“I just didn’t want him to get any ideas if he did get you a drink,” he answered.

You cocked your head, soon left Ernesto’s hold and took a step back. “Wait, you weren’t jealous, were you?”

“Of course not,” he laughed, his hand extended and his palm cupped your face. “But I will admit that I do prefer you looking at me than someone else.”

Your lips parted to say something but silence only came as Ernesto stepped closer to you.

“Especially when you smile,” he added as his thumb brushed your bottom lip.

Burning, your face was burning hot while he was just inches away from you. You worried if he could feel the heat radiate off you. As he stared at you with his deep brown eyes, your mind went blank.

The kiss was soft at first, but after the first breath it became much more forceful. His fingers found themselves going into your hair while you pressed your weight against his chest, practically using your hands as a barrier to stop yourself from leaning against him.

The moment felt like both an instant and an eternity. When it finally ended you let yourself lean against Ernesto, your arms lazily hugging him as you felt one of his hands gently touch your back.

“This was a bad idea,” you murmured, soon releasing him and ready to walk back inside the cantina.

Abruptly he grabbed your wrist, forcing you to stop in your tracks. “What do you mean? I thought you were enjoying this.”

“I am,” you answered with a stutter. “I just think, whatever it is that you want isn’t going to work.”

His face softened, he glanced down at where his hand met your wrist and had his grip loosen to let it hold your hand. It was a soft smile but the look he had in his eyes were sad. “The only thing I want is that you are happy.”

His thumb made circular motions over your knuckles, his hold was gentle enough to let you leave it but you didn’t want it to end. You felt a twinge of sadness, maybe even guilt.

“I won’t pull that again if that’s what upset you,” Ernesto said in a soft voice. “I was just worried he was going to take you away.”

He stopped at realizing what he said, your eyes widened from those words.

“So you were jealous!” you called out.

“I never said that,” he quickly denied.

You laughed, covering your mouth to stop it from making it any louder but your smile was so wide it could almost be seen from underneath your palm. “Please, like someone offering me a drink is enough to make me go home with them.”

“What if it were me?” Ernesto asked. “Would you make an exception?”

“You’ve done a lot more than that,” you pointed out. You stopped covering your face and let him see the small smile.

“Even if I weren’t famous?” Ernesto continued.

“I’d probably compare you to Pedro Infante if you weren’t,” you joked.

A relaxed breath came out of him. “Someone once confused me for him,” Ernesto mentioned as he let go your hand.

“Oh, I love your work, Señor Infante!” You told Ernesto with starry eyes, giving out your idea of how it went.

He laughed from it, his hand went to brush a loose strand of hair away from your face.

“I’d love to see you dance for me,” Ernesto murmured, changing the subject.

“I already do that.”

“No, not rehearsals and not for the audience. I really do mean me,” Ernesto corrected. “You’re so lovely, I can’t believe you’re real sometimes.”

You didn’t know what to say, only kiss him.

 

With how he spoke such soft, sweet compliments, it was no wonder that you ended up under him on his bed. Though, in all honesty you couldn’t really call it his bed, but the room was under his name and that was close enough.

Your fingers clutched onto his arms as you felt the kisses on your neck, soft noises came out of you. Especially when you felt his hands pressed against your skin, moving from your side to your legs. You flinched while he nipped your neck along with feeling his fingers slide over and stop at your inner thigh.

A soft breath escaped once you felt his fingers pull down your underwear then went between your thighs and could feel them inside.

Once you felt the movement, you could only respond in whines. His palm rubbed against your groin and another noise came out of you. Soon he found a spot that made you squirm, you gasp and tried to pull away, not wanting to come already.

His other hand ensnared your hair as he roughly pressed his mouth on your neck, keeping you in place as he continued to toy with you.

“Ernesto,” your voice cracked. He only hummed against your skin, feeling the vibrations before you could feel his lips curl into a smile.

“Yes?” He asked sweetly, like he wasn’t the reason you were becoming such a mess.

You stuttered, trying to find your voice in the gasps of bliss. Your voice faltered as he curled his fingers and made you fall for his touch.

Your arms wrapped him tightly in response, your legs pushing your body towards him and trying to have his fingers hit that one spot that’ll make you scream. You were tethering on the edge and it was hell, you couldn’t even tell where your whines started and the creaks of the bed began.

You could feel his face pressed against your cheek and a small string of curses spilled from your lips, frustrated with how much Ernesto kept you from finishing.

A laugh escaped him and soon you felt his hand move even faster, his fingers stretching and curling just before hitting that one spot.

You could only whine as you pushed your face against his shoulder, body convulsing into his hand while he enjoyed the noises you made.

It took a moment for it to pass, his hand wasn’t inside you anymore but you could feel him rubbing your thighs. Still wet from everything and obvious it wasn’t over yet.

“It wouldn’t be fair if you got all the fun, would it?” Ernesto mumbled in your ear, the head of his cock right at your entrance.

You pulled at his hair, it wasn’t expected and the situation didn’t call for it at all. You just wanted him to shut up and get it over with. You used it as a chance to kiss him as roughly as he did to you, taking his breath away then feeling the words escape from his lips to yours.

He seemed to like it which surprised you the most as he quickly rammed into you, a gasp left you but didn’t stop you from giving another rough kiss.

You could feel his forehead pressed against your own, occasionally your eyes would open just a bit and you could see him panting before shutting them once again. He kept going even though you were now numb from all the overstimulation, your voice giving out from the breaths and moans.

He came with the sound of grunts then ended with a content breath, he held you for a few moments before letting go.

You took in deep breaths while watching Ernesto sit up then walk to the bathroom, soon you looked at yourself and could suddenly feel all the sweat and other liquids on and even in you. It didn’t take long for you to grab a small towel and clean yourself off before he came back. You kept yourself turned away until you felt him reenter the bed, you shifted over and wrapped your arms around one of his own. You pressed your forehead against his shoulder as you felt his arm hair brush your chest.

It took a moment to speak, your voice still raw from all the noise you made earlier. (This is why you never wanted to be a singer.) Ernesto glanced at you, a serene yet tired smile appeared.

“I had a really great time,” you murmured. A jolt of energy rushed through you as you felt his hand brush your hair then cup your face for a brief moment. Instinctively you buried your face to cover up the burning skin coming off of it.

You could hear a light laugh in agreement.

“We should do this again sometime,” he told you before everything faded into pleasant feelings and sweet dreams.

 

You woke up quickly. It wasn’t the morning but you knew that the night was over. You get the feeling that you slept for at least the hour but that wasn’t your concern.

You could hear his breathing and heartbeat thanks to hugging him from behind, your cheek pressing his back while your arms held him for another few seconds.

You let go then slid out of the bed, slow enough for him not to feel the shift in weight. Quietly you grabbed your clothes and put them on, your bag wasn’t too far away and you took it with you before leaving the room without a sound.

You knew the train schedule by heart at this point, all you would need to do is check the time and work with it. The only thing that worried you was if Teresa kept her promise on grabbing your luggage, but you were closer to leaning that she did pull through.

On your trek to the train station, all your thoughts kept finding their way back to Ernesto despite all your efforts.

Celia and Teresa? Roommates, dancers, music, Ernesto. Food? Lunch, dressing room, Ernesto. Your own footsteps? How else would you meet him other than bumping into him!

It made your cheeks burn, seeing such a soft expression so similar yet so different from what you saw in his movies. How his words sounded as sweet as his song lyrics combined with that voice.

_We should do this again sometime._

Those words in particular were something else entirely right now.

It was just supposed to be a one night stand, so you could get it out of your system. But now...

You shook the thought out of your head. No!

Right now wasn’t the time to get caught up in this, not in the dark of night or in the middle of it. Focus on getting to the train station, is what you told yourself while you smothered the flames in your cheeks. The faster the better.

Station entrance, train ticket, concrete steps, leather seat. Not until you saw the ghost of your reflection against the moving figures did you let yourself think of him.

Were you something with him now? Was this something he wanted or was it just so he could have another chance when he felt like it?

What would you even say when you saw him again at rehearsal in just a few short days?

Did he still want you to talk to him on your lunch break, listen to the stories of his past experiences?

Or did that not matter anymore now? Should it just be left as a fleeting memory?

 

“Where were you?!” Teresa almost yelled at the top of her lungs, the only reason she held back was she didn’t want to wake up anyone from a neighboring room.

“I’m sorry, I just lost track of time,” you answered, walking passed her once you got into the hotel room. “I’m here and that’s what matters.”

“What matters is if you’re safe,” Teresa told you.

“And I am!” Your voice wasn’t that loud but it felt like it. You glanced at the beds and saw your bag resting on top of it, a relieved breath left you.

“But I how would I know that?”

“We’re both adults, I’m pretty sure you can trust me enough to leave me alone for a few hours,” you answered, setting your bag down on the bed then going through your luggage for your night gown.

“But you weren’t alone,” and those words made you pause. “Anything can happen and not everyone is going to care about your wellbeing.”

You took a breath, this wasn’t going to go well if you kept trying to brush it off. “I’m sorry,” you told her. “I’m safe at least and I won’t press my luck if it means that much to you.”

Her expression made it clear she wasn’t buying it.

“I promise,” you added, placing your hand over your heart. “I know we’re not home anymore so I’m not going to run around wherever I feel like.”

She gave you a hug, it took you by surprise but soon let yourself take the embrace. “Really, please be more careful next time.”

“I will, I will,” you promised, the tone managing to be amused, annoyed, and genuine all at once. She laughed to which you returned it with another.

“Can you please be quiet?” Celia mumbled as she came out from her blanket. “I want to sleep.”

“Sorry,” you both whispered then smiled from the tired voice.


	3. El Mariachi y La Bailarina Folklorica

This was the second time today you woke up in a bed that wasn’t your own, the blankets were clean and plush but this bed didn’t have the same kind of warmth that would make you want to stay in for hours on end. Your eye squinted open against the pillow, the sun was still in the middle of rising and its light was making its way into the room.

You sat up the stretched, feeling bones pop and crack into place then went to get dressed. You would only have a day to really enjoy Oaxaca before all your time would be taken up for rehearsals, you had to make every moment count.

You glanced at your reflection, taking note of your outfit; a white huipil with several flowers embroidered on it that was slightly tucked into your skirt that had all the colors of dusk in your eyes. Your bag was practically empty but you would probably have it filled by the end of day, especially with the fact you were paid well just a couple days ago. A hand went to the ends of your hair as you finished making a loose braid, the thought of a flower in it crossed your mind but that wasn’t needed.

A smile spread across your face as you made your way out the door and off to see what awaited you.

 

The mixture of sweets and spices filled the air as you walked around the market, chatter took place of every beat with no pause in sight. Your eyes were constantly caught by the array of colors from clothes and figures for sale. Despite the crowd you weren’t bothered in the slightest by the occasional bump.

It was refreshing to see so many people enjoying their day, watching some kids in hand with parents, a young couple picking fruit from a stand. It was small things but it left a smile on your face.

You enjoyed walking passed small shops, window shopping at the least until something caught your attention at a pet store. There was a man bent over, carefully picking up a small dog. He wore simple clothes that would easily have him blend in with the crowd, a button up, some slacks, and a hat that hid his black locks. He looked even bigger with the tiny chihuahua in his hands, your eyes widened when you caught him smiling at the pup. You knew that smile anywhere, seeing it made your chest tighten and struggle for breath for half a second.

Maybe he felt your presence, Ernesto looked up from the creature to you. Nothing was going on in your head, you just found yourself smiling and waving at him.

You could tell he found it amusing by how his shoulders bounced as his mouth widen in that smile. At this point you were certain your common sense had just taken the wrong train, you found yourself walking into the store and soon crouching down to look at the dogs in the pen.

“I didn’t know you liked dogs,” you admitted as a hand dangled near a pup, soon feeling it rub against you to which you gave it some satisfying scratches.

“Are you kidding?” Ernesto answered, he brought the dog to his face and looked at its big eyes. “How could I not like them? I mean, just look at them!”

You felt your cheeks grow warm but for once you didn’t find the need to hide it. A smile came across your face as you watched the pup yap and jump in his hands then quickly lick his face.

Your laughs filled the air, it made you think of the one time he got a giggle out of you during one of his lunches and how he treated it as a huge accomplishment that you were finally warming up to him. The quick thought made you stop but you still had a smile from the warm feelings it left.

“Are you-? Do you have any plans today?” You asked as he got the dog to calm down.

“Actually,” Ernesto started out with, the tone didn’t give you much hope. Your expression became a bit more distant from the answer. “I was hoping on finding this beautiful dancer I saw last night but it seems she’s found me instead.”

Your mouth became slack and your eyes went to the ground, but only for a flash of a second. A small smile grew in place and you asked, “And what were you planning on doing when you did?”

A sharp exhale came out of him with a smile, his confidence practically radiating off of him and becoming your own. “I was thinking about taking her to see what the city has to offer. I’ve been here more than a few times and have an idea what would be nice to see.”

“What I’m seeing is more than nice,” you complimented. “But I’m sure she would like to see what else there is.”

“If we keep going like this there probably won’t be enough time to experience everything,” Ernesto told you. One of his hands stopped petting the dog and brushed a lock of hair behind your ear, traces of heat were left by his touch.

You nodded in agreement, standing up right when he did. You walked by his side, your hands held together behind your back to stop yourself from being to forward.

“Excuse me, Señor!” A voice called out, it made you both stop a mere few feet from the door. You could hear the air in Ernesto’s cheeks leave, before turning to answer the shopkeeper. “You still need to pay.”

You made a small chuckle, practically inaudible. You had thought that the owner had recognized him and would want his autograph but were happy that wasn’t the case.

“Of course,” you heard Ernesto reply. He mumbled something as he took out his wallet, he handed you the dog to hold for a moment before counting the cash and handing it off to the man in charge. “I think this should be enough.”

From the shopkeeper’s reaction, you were certain it was more than enough. You could feel a gulp in your throat over the idea of how much money he had on him, let alone what he made.

Soon you felt Ernesto’s hand against your back then guide you out of the shop. The chihuahua wiggled in your arms but soon stopped once she was comfortable.

“So what were you planning on naming this little angel?” You asked, your hand gently scratching behind the dog’s ears.

“I was thinking Canela,” he answered, his hands going back to scooping the pup out of your arms. The dog didn’t seem to notice at all with how careful his hold was. He noticed your smile from the answer to which you turned your head to keep looking at the road ahead of you.

“So what kind of places were you thinking of?” you changed the subject.

“Go to a museum, have a nice lunch at a bakery, maybe grab some elote,” he listed off the ideas.

“Cállate,” you laughed as you gave him a light playful slap to his upper arm. “You still want to do that?”

He laughed right back at your reaction. “Why not? You were the one that suggested it.”

“I didn’t know it was you!”

The banter went on, in time you found yourself enjoy just looking at the different buildings with Ernesto. Museums were always interesting in your book but you knew that your eyes would wander somewhere else if you stayed in one place too long, so seeing them from a distance then moving along was good enough.

You shared small stories with each other between bites of elote while sitting in a plaza, your hand wiping off chili powder and cotija from the corners of your mouth every so often. Ernesto told you of a time where he was performing in Mexico City, just before he hit his big break and it all went up for him. Your story was when you finally got your chance to dance on stage, even though it was only in the background you were so happy to have a start at something you loved so much.

Canela ate some small bits of food that Ernesto had given to her, the dog kept moving around on the bench but he was quick in making sure she wouldn’t fall off the edge. He made the occasional sigh and groan when the pup almost made it off but soon was content all over again when the dog relaxed in his arms.

“Have you had a dog before?” You asked after eating the last of your elote and setting it aside.

“I have three dogs, well four now,” Ernesto answered, his fingers gently scratching Canela’s big ears.

Your eyes went wide. “You’re joking.”

“I’d never joke about something so important to me,” he answered, his tone obviously feigning offense.

“It’s just,” you needed to laugh for a second to regain your thoughts, “you didn’t seem like a chihuahua kind of person, well to me at first.”

He gave you a look, like he wanted you to keep going on your explanation. “At first?”

“I,” the word lingered as you collected your thoughts, “I thought you would have a bigger dog, like a xolo, for some reason but now that I see it, a chihuahua does seem more like you. They’re pretty vocal and definitely love attention.”

“Hey!” Ernesto protested. You only answered with a quick giggle.

“It’s true though,” you laughed. Your eye caught that something was at the corner of his mouth and your thumb went to wipe it off. You gave a soft smile, as to let him know you were comfortable, happy even, with how everything was going today.

Soon enough Ernesto took your wrist in his hand then slowly brought it down. Your body gravitated towards him, your gaze focused on his lips then his eyes before closing. Light imprinted the darkness with somewhat familiar tracings of the world, but you were only interested in what was in front of you.

Just before you could feel his breath, you heard music come from the center of the plaza. It made you pull back, turn your head, and open your eyes. From just the half second you saw, you don’t think Ernesto was going to take the chance to kiss you. But you were wrong, you realized as his hand cupped your face and brought you back to him.

The kiss was soft, like his lips were the petals on a flower. The corners of your mouth curled up, enjoying how tender this moment was compared to the others before. Your smile stuck even after it was over, you were certain you were blushing but you didn’t mind that possibility.

You didn’t mind the silence between you after, the music was good at filling the space instead.

You laughed when you heard a mariachi give his best grito before going into the song. It placed a thought in your head and you quickly put it into action despite not really thinking it over.

You grabbed Ernesto’s hands and pulled him to follow you, Canela hopped off his lap and made her way to the leftovers still on the bench.

“What are you doing?” He questioned, you let go of him and give a glance at the mariachi playing in the center of the plaza.

“You did tell me that you wanted me to dance for you, no?” Your smile unwavering when you looked back at him.

Your boots soon tapped with the beat, Ernesto quickly caught on and made his own steps against the pavement. Instinct made you want to grab the edges of your skirt and let the fabric twirl and billow in the air, but you held back.

The two of you danced around each other, oblivious to anyone else. Not even glancing at the other people who were making their own dances after seeing you enjoy yourselves.

Stepping and spinning seemed to be all you knew except for the tempo of the music, occasionally found yourself giving a grito at one another when the song called for it. Ernesto’s hand was soon on your hip, your own now clutching a part of your skirt to at least emulate a proper folklorico dance.

His hand left to go behind his back with the other, your fingers still held the fabric of your skirt while bringing it to your hips. Your moves were practically in sync with each other but you didn’t question it at all, this was too much fun.

Before you realized it, the music came near an end. You could feel it with each swell of sound and spin of your skirt, but that was okay you told yourself. Just because the dance was almost over didn’t mean what you were experiencing was at an end.

You gave a small, mock bow to each other when the song stopped. Out of breath but filled to the brim with joy was all you felt. Your head went down, laughter escaped as if it was the only way to stop from exploding from everything that you were feeling.

Ernesto laughed with you, his hand brushing back the loose locks of his hair before placing his hat back on. He turned back to the bench and you noticed that your hand stretched out to reach his own, wanting to interlock fingers and press palms. You stopped yourself though, today was more than good.

 

The sky was a beautiful orange, so warm and mesmerizing. The air however did bring in a chill but it was easy to ignore.

There were less people on the street but it was just as lively in the morning. You walked by Ernesto’s side while he held the dog and scratched right under the newly bought collar.

“I had a lot of fun today,” you told Ernesto, your fingers laced behind your back. You smiled at him and saw him give a quick glance, a slight smirk on his face from hearing that.

“I did too,” he replied. “And I think this little girl did too!” He almost gushed as the pup yapped in excitement.

You held in a laugh and felt your grin widen. The world seemed to go quiet as the walk went on, your mind wanting to ask questions that were buried by constant sound of talk and music.

“Señor de la Cruz,” you started out with. He look confused by the sudden formality. “Would it be okay if I still visited you during lunch?”

Your expression was distant, acting as a barrier for whatever answer you would be given. His was easy to read; pleasantly surprised.

“Absolutely,” he answered a moment later.

“Thank you so much,” is all you could say. Content is what you felt, warmth flooding your cheeks and maybe even spilling over to the rest of your face.

Canela barked and got a chuckle out of both of you. It wasn’t long after that the chatter and music came back to the world.

You made a small side step to Ernesto, making it look like you just wanted to get a chance to pet his chihuahua. Occasionally there would be a bump against one another but it didn’t bother you.

There were so many things you wanted to get, you realized now that you took the time to look at it all. It probably wasn’t something you needed, you thought as the two (well, three now) of you passed a stand filled to the brim of colorful figures.

“So, what hotel are you staying at?” you asked unprompted moments later. “If you don’t mind me asking,” you quickly added in.

If he gave the name, it didn’t reach your ears. You stopped in your tracks then turned heel.

You rushed to the colors that caught your eye, dashing passed many people with ease and quickly stopped once you had a confirmation on what you were seeing. Your heart pounded in your chest as you made heavy breaths but that didn’t matter to you.

Ernesto called out your name and barely managed to get your attention. “What was that for?” He sounded out of breath.

“¡Mira! ¡Mira! ¡Mira!” You told him with the widest smile on your face. “Alebrijes! Real alebrijes from Oaxaca!”

Ernesto looked perplexed at first when he caught sight of them but it went to amusement very soon, he gave a quick look between you and the alebrijes before asking, “Did you want one?”

Your smile dropped, getting the message very quickly. “No, I mean, well yes! It’s definitely something I’ve had on my mind when I heard we’d be here, but you don’t have to buy it.”

You were relieved that you could stop talking after that.

“Why not?” He asked with a cheeky grin and a hand in haphazardly in his pocket. “You didn’t seem to mind when I bought us elote.”

“That was different,” you answered. “I would have paid for mine if you’d let me.”

“It’s nothing,” he insisted. “I’d be more than happy in letting you get something too, think of it as a souvenir for today.”

Your eyes darted from him to the stand then back to him, mouth slightly agape as you tried to think of an answer. “Okay,” you gave him in a quiet voice.

You looked through the crowd, trying to pick something that stood out from the sea of bright colors. There was a lime green monkey with red dots, a pink xoloitzcuintli with a bright nose and its tongue sticking out, a jaguar with eagle wings and horns. They were really pretty but what caught your eyes was a blue chihuahua with comically large ears, it brought a smile and seemed fitting considering how the day started with one.

“Señor?” You asked the owner of the stand. “How much is this?”

He gave a number but you quickly forgot it. Ernesto practically had the cash on hand and soon you were both on your merry way.

“Thank you,” you told Ernesto. “I love it,” your voice still soft, as if this were a dream and if it got any louder you would awaken.

Ernesto’s arm went around you, he brought you close then placed a small kiss at your temple. “I can tell,” he answered back with a voice just as quiet.

You were sad that this would end soon. Night was close to coming and you needed to go back, you promised not bring anymore worry.

“I had so much fun, we should definitely do this again,” you told him once he let go. “I’ll see you tomorrow!” you added on then turned heel. Clutching onto your bag that held the alebrije he bought you against your heart, clinging on to make sure it was really there, that it was really yours.

You found yourself running, your thoughts doing the same thing. You kept seeing his face give looks that would make you melt, touch in ways that made you feel safe, his voice soothed you but now the memory of all of it brought anxiety. He didn’t need to do that, any of that. He could have brushed you off, let last night be nothing. But he didn’t.

You wanted to ask about last night, if he honestly meant it. But you wanted to know in what way he meant too.

Just for another night of pleasure or another night with you.

Part of you wanted not to mind either way, but you knew that the latter was what you truly wanted.


	4. Bésame

You sat on the bench, a leg crossed over your lap as you massaged the tension out of your foot. Sighs of relief left once you were done and could get to actual relaxing in your break. Celia sat next to you while drinking out of her water bottle. “So where were you yesterday?”

“Just looked at some of the shops,” you answered with no delay. “Had some elote and even bought an alebrije,” you added in. “You?”

“Not much honestly,” she replied. “I have hardly left my bed since we got here.”

You smiled from the joke as you leaned forward and had your hand prop your head. It wasn’t long until you and Celia heard light scratching against the wooden floor.

It piqued your interest and made you lean even more to see what was coming without your friend getting in the way, it was obviously coming from behind Celia since the noise made her turn around.

Shortly after you heard a high pitch bark, maybe closer to a yap. Your eyes grew wide from the sound and only got bigger when you say a chihuahua dash happily.

“Are you seeing this too?” Celia found herself asking.

Only the sound of confusion came out, you knew exactly what you saw but there was no way you would tell her that.

Not too long after a few of musicians followed right after. One yelled to get the mutt as the others tried to out run one another.

“How did a dog even get in here?” Celia thought aloud.

You were already standing up, shoes on so you wouldn’t slide from the polished floor. “I don’t know but don’t you want to see what happens?” you asked as started following the musicians.

“I guess.” Celia followed, giving the clock on the wall a glance as she got to your side. “Do you think it’s a stray?”

You made a face as you tried to think of an answer that wouldn’t give away what you knew. “I don’t think so,” you said slowly.

The light scratching came back, going towards you and Celia. Just as you saw the light brown pup on the ground, it scurried passed your ankles.

“Get that dog!” One of the men shouted.

You didn’t need to hear that though, you were already running. Keeping up with the sharp turns the dog made and were practically out of sight.

It took you a moment to realize that no one had followed, then another to realize where you were. Close to where Ernesto’s dressing room was which explained why there was no soul in sight.

“Canela...?” You whispered into the barely lit hall, hoping those big ears of hers would catch your voice. “Here girl,” you added with a few clicks of your tongue.

The light scratching came back along with a happy bark after several minutes of calling, you bent down to one knee and Canela rushed towards you. She practically jumped into your lap, almost about to slid off your dress if you hadn’t wrapped your hands around her tiny body.

“What are you doing here?” You asked despite knowing she couldn’t answer with anything other than a yap. “Did your papá Ernesto bring you?”

A small bark came out and you laughed. She panted with her tongue sticking out, looking happy as can be.

“I bet he’s worried sick about you,” you cooed, cradling her in your arms as you walked to the door with Ernesto’s name plate.

You gave a light tap, after a minute of nothing you went to a more forceful knock. When the result turned out to be the same as before you felt the urge to give a swift kick but held back.

A scowl took over your calm expression, you took in a deep breath to ease the frustration but it did little to help. “It’s okay, Canela,” you told the pup. “I’m sure he’s here, somewhere.”

You turned back to where you came, letting Canela relax then fall asleep in your arms. It wasn’t long until you saw Celia and the other musicians on their hand and knees on the ground looking for the very dog in your hands.

“I got the dog,” you announced in a quiet voice.

“You got it?” One musician (you think he was a violinist) questioned.

“Well, she is in my arms,” you point out the obvious.

“She’s so cute!” Celia gushed as she bent down to get a better look of her soft fur.

“But how?” He asked.

You shrugged. “Does it matter?”

“Not anymore,” a different musician answered, you knew for a fact he played the trumpet. “Now let’s just get the mutt out of here.”

“No!”

Everyone gave you a look, now questioning you for a different reason.

“Come on,” Celia said before your name. “We can’t keep it in here, it’ll get in the way of rehearsal.”

“That’s a fair point,” you agreed. “But I need you to consider this.”

You turn and ran, clutching the chihuahua so it would feel secure despite the movement. You heard a yell come from Celia, calling your name. It didn’t have the same sternness as Teresa but that didn’t mean you wanted to hear it.

You dashed passed a row of curtains, going to the room that held all the instruments. You opened the door and quickly close it, waiting to hear the footsteps rush passed you.

You think Canela liked hearing your heartbeat as you now sat down, back pressed against the wooden door. She curled herself into a small ball close your chest, her cold nose wiping against your arm.

You wished you could tell them that this was Ernesto’s dog but that could possibly bring up even more questions. After a few moments of careful breathing, you heard what you think was the musicians and Celia running.

You took your time to stand up with your hands being full, carefully holding the chihuahua in one arm as you went to open the door.

No one was there to your relief as you started speed walking back to Ernesto’s dressing room, hoping he was there now. The dog was small, so if you were lucky you could reach the dressing room without anyone noticing.

Calm breaths were all you heard, occasionally your own steps against the wood floor. Soon you were back in the dimly lit hall that would lead to Ernesto’s dressing room.

You saw the plague on the door, it had his name in gold cursive letters. It made you roll your eyes for a moment, even before seeing him like you do now it still came off as a bit much.

You knocked on the door, your knocks just as loud as Canela’s barking.

“Cállate,” you shushed softly, hoping that no one else could hear the yaps. A sigh of relief came out as Ernesto opened the door this time.

Ernesto stopped his greeting the instant his eyes set on the dog in your arms. Canela practically jumped out of your arms and into his own, a laugh came out of him as his pet practically squeaked in delight right back. “Canela! I was so worried something happened to you!”

The relief you were once feeling washed away, your face making a sheepish grin when he looked at you before he could say thanks.

“Wait, what happened?”

You twisted your fingers, trying to think of what to say. “A couple people saw Canela and started chasing her, then I caught her so they told me to put her outside but...”

You didn’t know what else add.

“Wait, you didn’t tell them-?”

“No!” You cut off. “I just ran off before they could take her,” you explained.

A relieved breath came out of Ernesto from that.

“If they ask what I did later, I’ll just say I changed my mind and realized I couldn’t keep her,” you add in so he wouldn’t worry.

“Good,” he said, scratching under the dog’s chin.

Your fingers were still twisting around each other, you noticed. Right now, you didn’t know what to even call the man in front of you.

“Señor de la Cruz?” you went with after the silence became too much.

“Yes?”

“You don’t want anyone to know about this, do you?”

He shook his head.

You felt your mouth become a thin line. It was hard to breathe for a moment as that acknowledgement settled. You could only look at ground, your fingers trying to wrap around each other for no reason other than a distraction.

“Why?”

“I don’t think it would be good for you if they knew,” Ernesto explained. “I mean, how would you feel if you found out one of your fellow dancers was with me instead?”

You wanted to lie and say that it wasn’t your business, but that wasn’t just all. “I would be jealous,” you told him, your hands separated from each other once it was clear you couldn’t make another crack out of them no matter how much your fingers twisted.

“Exactly,” he confirmed.

“Should we stop?” Your own voice trying to stop you from asking but the need to know outweighed it. As each second came with no answer, you found yourself looking back up at him.

His warm eyes and soft smile made the buzzing anxiety in your mind halt. His voice made a small sound as he stepped towards you, bending slightly to whisper in your ear. “Do you want this to stop?”

You turned just a fraction of a hair before he pulled back waiting for your answer now.

“No.” The truth left your lips before you could realize what you said. Your hand reached out to him, slowly placing your palm on his cheek as your fingers could feel the graying hairs that were just a bit further. You wanted to pull him close, to kiss him right now, let him know how much you wanted this.

He looked satisfied by that answer, his free hand taking the one you had extended and left a kiss on your knuckles.

“I’m glad you feel the same,” he said softly against your skin, you could almost see a gleam in his eyes.

He released your hand and before you took a step back into his dressing room he added in. “I’ll see you soon, right?”

Words couldn’t form right now, you simply nod as the corners of your mouth turn up. Your hand waving shyly goodbye when he shut the door, a light laugh came out of him by your action.

 

Several days seemed to mesh together with how uneventful they felt in comparison, well except for your lunches but even they were starting to fall victim to the familiarity. You didn’t mind too much, it was nice that you were becoming more composed when with Ernesto.

You didn’t worry about tripping over your own words, or look away when he caught you watching him play his guitar. Only when your thoughts went down a darker path, on what you could say and what else he could play with those fingers, did you find yourself grow flustered. Especially when he was the one who snapped you out of those thoughts instead of catching yourself.

Canela was back at his hotel room, not that you didn’t mind the dog. (You thought she was adorable.) It was just that there was the possibility that she’d run off again wasn’t something you wanted to relive.

(You didn’t know which hotel for certain, but you had a suspicion it was the same as yours considering you heard similar sounding yaps nearby.)

Right now you were looking at the several bouquets that were left for Ernesto, your fingers gently rubbing the colorful petals as the radio played different tunes. Ernesto plunked each note in sync with every song that came up, and you continuously found yourself impressed by it.

“Do you have a favorite song?” You asked him. The music from him came to a halt, the notes didn’t even hang in the air. Only the static songs of the radio took place but it was soft enough to tune it out.

“As in my own? Or did you mean other people’s music?” He asked back, his stance straightened a moment later.

“Both,” you answered. “Personally I’m fond of Un Poco Loco.”

You saw a smile come from him after that. “You do seem like the type,” he murmured.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” The mock offense easy to hear with the overplayed expression. Your laugh quickly came out when he shook his head.

You walked back to him, soon taking the neighboring seat and leaning close.

“So what is it?”

“Remember Me,” he answered.

“Of course it would be,” you replied. It was a favorite among everyone.

He laughed again. “What do you want from me? I’m being honest!”

You covered your face with your hands, using that instant to erase the blush from your cheeks before looking back at him.  “Any other songs you like?”

“I think you might know this one,” Ernesto told you. His focus shifted to his guitar, the notes rang familiar but you couldn’t place the name.

You made a pout, it was on the tip of your tongue.

“Bésame, bésame mucho” he sang softly. “Como si fuera ésta noche la última vez.”

Your jaw went slack while he kept singing, you caught yourself and closed it. He glanced up at you on occasion with a look that many would find charming.

Your fingers twitched, palms feeling sweaty. Air was finding a hard time entering your lungs, like your ribcage finally lived up to its name.

With the soft breaths, warm blood seemed to climb from your heart to your neck until it reached your cheeks. You were certain that Ernesto could see the red on your face with how his smiled widened just a little when he looked at you.

“Quiero tenerte muy cerca, mirar me en tus ojos, verte junto a mi,” he continued on.

Your mouth felt dry, it was hard to swallow. You wanted to reach out to him and have him stop singing. All you wanted was silence, only craving his presence.

You wanted to shut your eyes, the looks he gave you made your heart beat so loud that you worried he was using it as a metronome. The only movement that could be made was the slight turns on the corners of your mouth, the smile that you once never dared show him now being something he got to witness almost every day. Hell, you even slapped him when he said you would look more beautiful with it.

“Que tengo miedo a perderte, perderte después,” his last note hanging in the air while your mind completely blocked out the sound of the radio static.

As you were about to reach out to him, Ernesto stood up and placed his guitar back on its stand. He walked to the mirror then went fixing his hair.

You didn’t say anything, only watch him flex his arms and back for the moment before turning back.

“After rehearsals tomorrow, I’m taking you somewhere,” Ernesto said.

You blink.

“Where and why?”

“Just somewhere around town, also I haven’t had much time to relax so it’d seem like fun.”

“But I don’t have that much money,” you tell him. You sent most of it to your family not too long ago.

He laughed, but you could tell it was to get rid of some of his frustration.

“It’s called a date; I pay for you.”

“Oh!”

That’s all you could say.

He made his way to you, soon crouching down at your eye level. His hand brushed your cheek before holding your face in place.

“You don’t want to go?” He said in a low voice.

“Yes.” Wait. “No, I meant no.” His expression didn’t change as you stuttered for the answer you wanted. “I mean, I would love to go out with you.”

The grin he gave was more than answer enough. You smiled back at him but you worried that it looked silly, with how you didn’t pick up on the obvious meaning of his words you felt like a fool.

He leaned forward, at least you could read that action, and you did the same. It was a small kiss, but feeling his hands on your face, holding you closer made it feel like something more.

You pushed yourself off the chair, arms wrapping around him to keep steady while blindly going to him. Standing, practically leaning against him and feeling all the heat coming off of him.

You made a small sigh after you pulled away from the kiss, your hair had spilled over your shoulders from Ernesto messing with it.

His hands brushed the strands back then slowly went to push your sleeves on your dress down. He brought his head down to your shoulder and pressed his soft lips against your skin. Your arms tightened around him, your face felt warm from the affection his was giving. One of his hands started to slide down to your side and going for the back after passing your hip.

A soft laugh left you as you gently pushed him back. Your arms no longer around him and vice versa, but your hands under the straps of his suspenders.

“Something wrong?” He asked.

You gave Ernesto a cheeky look as you pulled the straps down and let them fall to his sides.

Quickly you went for his neck, giving it a tender kiss as you went to undo the buttons on his shirt. You heard a soft exhale come out of him and it fueled your desire to go even further. You had to let yourself stop, just for a moment though.

You looked at Ernesto, then gave a look at the chair nearby, then back at him. He looked at it, his expression made it out like he was unimpressed by it when he turned back to you.

You didn’t give him time to think it over and pushed him back until he fell into the chair, you leaned over him with your hand against the armrest to keep you propped as you kissed his neck once more then had the other hand go over his chest and the dark hairs on it.

You heard a soft hum come for Ernesto, enjoying your tender affection. The gentle kisses on his neck stopped once more and you chose to kiss his soft lips, in your subconscious you reminded yourself not to giggle when you felt the hairs of his mustache.

Slowly you let your hand slide down, from his chest to his stomach then his abdomen until it was over his crotch. You began to paw at it and not long after Ernesto gasped to which you made the kiss even deeper.

You continued to handle the building bulge in his pants, feeling small movements come from him as time passed. Hearing him make such meek noises was much different than what you were used to but you still liked it.

You slipped your hand passed his pants, feeling up his dick under the fabric of his underwear. Ernesto’s hand soon went and grabbed your arm to stop you, but you could feel him still trying to move into your hand.

You pulled away from the kiss. “Did you want me to stop?” You asked, the tone sounding of genuine concern.

“No, no,” Ernesto answered, a little out of breath. “I just don’t want it to end so soon,” he tried to justify. Despite this, you managed to get your hand out of his pants and your arm out of his grip.

You decided to sit on top of him, basically straddled him while you placed your hands on his chest then kissed his shoulder. “Just trust me on this,” you told him in a soft, slow voice, “I’ll make it last as long as you want.”

Your mouth trailed down his body, your hands ahead of you. As you reached his chest, your hands already fumbled with his pants until you knew for a fact that only his underwear was in the way.

You slide away from Ernesto, to which he used as an opportunity to gets his pants completely out of the way, and soon you were on your knees and over his lap.

You began to rub at the cloth over his crotch, you looked up at him and saw him keeping a composed expression, like he wasn’t going to get worked up by your touch like before. You held your gaze with him not that long then went back to feeling the twitches that came every so often.

With each of those minute movements, you could hear Ernesto’s fingers dig deeper in the leather armrests and the soft breaths that were straining to stay under control. Soon you felt wet traces through his underwear and finally pulled his hard on out to see precum dripping from the tip.

You got closer to it, your hot breath grazing it as you glanced up at Ernesto to see that one of his hands let go of the armrest and went to his face. His brown skin became shades redder as he tried to steady his breathing.

Your fingers soon wrapped around his length and your tongue swirled over the tip, your mouth soon taking in his cock and slowly bobbing your head up and down.

Ernesto made a sharp inhale, now biting into his hand and gripping the armrest tightly with the other. His breath hitched when you began to go faster.

In the form of murmurs, you heard Ernesto curse. His chest rose more each time with nearly every motion.

Soon you felt his fingers thread in your hair once more, the tips gently pressed against your scalp as his hand slowly became more ensnared.

You made a soft hum, letting him know you enjoyed the feeling.

It however brought a different reaction out of him, abruptly his hand gripped into your hair and pushed you down to engulf his entire member.

You hacked from the unexpected force and Ernesto promptly let go of you. “Sorry, I’m sorry,” he told you, his voice sounding only like a sigh.

“It’s okay,” you replied once you removed yourself from him, a couple coughs leaving you soon after to clear your throat. Your hand then went to grab his own and you lured it back to your hair.

“Are you sure?” He asked you, his thick fingers gingerly separating and threading the strands.

You gave him a small yes before going back into the motions, feeling his thighs twitch under your touch then having the rest of his muscular body arch towards you with every lick you gave.

You could hear his moans hitch in the air, trying to stop themselves from getting louder. He threw his head back as his senses began to overload, his fingers once again tightening into a fist.

You could tell he was almost there and made another hum, he didn’t force you down again but with how you quickened the pace it wouldn’t have mattered anyway.

Ernesto made one more gasp before it came out as an exhausted moan, you felt his cock pulse his hot cum into your throat and his fingers released once he finished. You didn’t give yourself much time to think and thickly swallowed it, soon wiping away at your mouth just in case.

“How was that?” You asked, slowly getting up and on top of him.

Ernesto could only look at you with tired eyes, his chest glistening from sweat, he raised a hand towards you and pressed his warm palm against your cheek. He brought you close and kissed the other one then whispered, “Next time, I’m going to be the one that makes you crazy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big shout out to Wolver_Bean for helping me on this chapter!


End file.
